


Ownership

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to show Larry that when it comes to Michael, Sam has full dibs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Burn Notice kink meme.

“Fuck you, Axe,” growled Larry as he slammed the loft door open.

Sam laughed, slapping a beer bottle onto the table. “Little Sammy’s got more class than that,” he replied.

“I’d rather dunk my prick in boiling oil.”

“You saying you’re not good enough for me?” He growled, closing the space between them, his gaze dangerous and overheated.

“You’re not good enough for Michael,” Larry declared. Sam lunged across the counter for the man he loathed, pinning him to the refrigerator with an elbow to the throat. Larry grinned, getting the conflict he needed. “Can’t use your words, Sammy/”

“Shut your yap,” Sam elbowed him across the jaw, turning his head back toward. The kiss was a bite, a sharp-knives attack that wrecked their equilibrium, their compromises. Larry wrenched open Sam’s shirt and bit his neck like a vampire while Sam wrenched open his fly.

Large hands seized Larry’s cock; Sam’s forearms pinned him hard to the cold white metal of the ancient refrigerator, forcing him to feel every stroke of his hand. Larry tried to get his hands around Sam’s now freed cock, but his grip, his momentum, outstripped him. He managed to move a finger, brush it across the head of Sam’s cock.

He groaned. “Turn the fuck around.”

Larry spat in his face.

Sam wrenched Larry over, ripping his slacks down. He turned into a wooden plank, braced firmly against the refrigerator. He was braced for a rough, unlubed fuck, but instead he felt Sam nestle the length of his cock between his cheeks.

“I’m not a monster,” Sam hissed against his ear. “Unlike some people I know….”

“You’re fucking me,” Larry pointed out, in his most reasonable, serious voice. “You just love slaying dragons, don’t you?”

“You do have leathery skin,” Sam panted. He pressed his palm to the back of Larry’s neck, maintaining a chokehold while he held Larry’s arms pinned to the fridge.

The dry-hump seemed to go on forever. It was close to what Larry needed, yet leagues away from the satisfaction he craved. He grunted, jerking backward against Sam’s cock, until his head was slammed into the refrigerator once more.

Abruptly, he felt the head of Sam’s cock wedge itself against his asshole. He whispered a curse as Sam pushed forward. He was speared, dry, and so suddenly Sam scared a yelp from his lungs. Teeth latched onto his shoulder.

“Sick bastard. This is making you hard as hell, isn’t it?” The act was mercifully brief afterwards, though Larry was distracted by the stars blinking wildly in his peripheral vision. Sam’s orgasm was abrupt, powerful, and – he noted – very strong.

“He’s mine,” Sam growled by Larry’s ear, his hips taking one last weak pump, releasing one last bitter dreg of semen into his rival’s battered body. The older man’s gaze was unbroken, glazed, glared over his shoulder at Sam. “And he’s always gonna be.” With that, Sam violently disengaged his body, zipping his fly and leaving Larry there to dry in the breeze, a hard-on tenting his fly.

His fist crashed into the side of the refrigerator, acknowledging the truth of Sam’s little speech without speaking the words.


End file.
